playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Duke Nukem
''"It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all outta gum." ''-'' Duke Nukem Duke Nukem is the main character in the Duke Nukem series and one of HighLifeCola's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale''. His in-game rival is Ashley J Williams. Biography I WAS BORN TO ROCK THE WORLD! TBA THE LEGACY OF DUKE NUKEM *''Duke Nukem (1991)'' *''Duke Nukem II (1993)'' *''Duke Nukem 3D (1996)'' *''Duke Nukem: Time to Kill'' *''Duke Nukem: Zero Hour'' *''Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes'' *''Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project'' *''Duke Nukem: Criticle Mass'' *''Duke Nukem Forever'' Arcade Opening Duke is called to have a briefing with General Graves who tells him that he has a plan to defeat the enforcers. He tells him that from the information he has gathered, there is a strange power that grants unlimited power to anyone who wields it. Graves assigns Duke to go out and get the power so that they can defeat the enforcers once and for all. Duke accepts and starts his mission to find the mysterious power. Rival Name: Ashley J Williams Reason: TBA Connection: 'Both Duke and Ash have their own memorable quotes and they are both considered to be extremely "cool" characters. Also, Duke borrows some of Ash's quotes, causing some people to believe that he is lightly based on Ash. Ending After defeating Polygon Man and absorbing the unknown energy, Duke goes back to base and informs General Graves that he has found the mysterious power. Graves is amazed when the AP begins flowing around Duke, and even Graves himself claims that he feels younger. The General offers Duke a pack of bubblegum. Duke says thanks and then happily exclaims "Finally!" Gameplay Duke is a range heavy character that can keep opponents away at long distances. He is not too bright in the melee department though. file:btn_square.png (Square Moves) *'Two Punch Combo - ' - A two punch combo that sends the opponent flying on the last hit. *'Butt Smash - ' or + - Duke hits the opponent with the butt of his pistol, sending them rolling. *'Uppercut- ' + - A simple uppercut that sends the opponent into the air. *'Mighty Boot - ' + - Duke kicks the opponent in the leg hard, causing them to crumple. *'Air Kick - ' (midair) - A midair kick. *'Air Butt Smash - ' or + (midair) *'Air Uppercut -''' + (midair) *'Air Mighty Boot - ' + - (midair) - Duke will stomp on the opponent's head. file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'Pistol Fire -' file:btn_triangle.png - Duke will fire his pistol. Mash for constant fire. *'Railgun Fire -' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Duke will fire his railgun which goes across the screen, sending anyone who gets hit flying. *'Ripper Fire -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Duke will fire his ripper at opponents in the air. *'Shotgun Fire -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Duke will fire his shotgun at opponents feet. *'Air Pistol Fire -' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Railgun Fire -' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Ripper Fire -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Shotgun Fire -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) (Circle Moves) *'RPG - ' - Duke will fire an RPG that causes explosion on impact. *'Freeze Ray - ' or + - Duke will fire his freeze ray that can freeze opponents *'Pipe Bomb Throw - ' + - Duke will throw a pipe bomb through the air. It will explode on contact. * '''Laser Tripmine - + - Duke will place a laser tripmine on the ground. It will explode if anyone comes in contact with it. * Air RPG - (midair) * Air Freeze Ray - ' or + (midair) * '''Air Pipe Bomb Throw - ' + (midair) * 'Air Laser Tripmine - ' + (midair) - Duke will throw the laser tripmine on the ground. (Throws) * 'Army Bash - ' or - Duke will pick up his opponent and punch them across the screen. * 'Army Uppercut - ' - Duke will pick up his opponent and uppercut them into the air. * 'Army Stomp - ' - Duke will slam his opponent into the ground and stomp on them. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * 'Devastator - ' (Level 1 Super): Duke gets out his devastator and fires two rockets in front of him, killing whover comes in contact with them. * 'Mighty Foot - ' (Level 2 Super): Duke gets in his monster truck, Mighty Foot, and drives around the stage, killing whoever he hits. * 'Time to Nukem - ' (Level 3 Super): Duke will call a nuke onto the stage and he will escape in a helicopter as the nuke hits the stage and explodes, killing everyone in one go. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Out of Bubblegum - '''Duke twirls his pistol on his finger and says "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of gum." *'Come Get Some - 'Duke points his pistol at the opponent and says "Come get some." *'Hail To The King Baby - 'Duke flexes and says "Hail to the king baby." Quotes *'Character Select **'"Let's beat us some bad guys." **''"Yeah!"'' **''"Now that is what I call an awesome pick!"'' *Prematch' *''Item Pick Up''' **"Oh Yeah!"'' **''"Check this baby out!"'' **''"I'm gonna bust your ass with this!"'' **''"Hell yeah!"'' **''"More weapons, more destruction!"'' **''"Boom boom!"'' **''"Graves has got to see this!"'' **''"This baby shoud be in the EDF's hands!"'' **''"Why can't this be in MY game?!?!?"'' **''"This trumps power armor any day!"'' *'''Using Devestator *''Using Mighty Foot''' *Using Time to Nukem' *''Successful KO''' **"Yeah!"'' **''"Another successful beating."'' **''"You are busted!"'' **''"Eat this!"'' **''"Heh heh yeah!"'' *'Respawn **'''"'Ugh."'' **''"Hell no."'' **''"That's it!"'' **''"Oh hell!"'' **''"I'll shoot the heads off your necks!"'' **''"Here I come!"'' Intros and Outros Introduction *'Sharpshooter - '''Duke points his gun at the camera. *'Gun Skills - 'Duke twirls his pistols on his fingers. *'Strong Soldier - 'Duke flexes, showing off his muscles. *'Too Cool - 'Duke smokes his cigar and positions his glasses correctly. Winning Screen *'Bang Bang- 'Duke fires his pistols into the air. *'Gunfighter - 'Duke twirls his pistols as he places them back into his hostler. *'Bodybuilder - 'Duke flexes both of his arms and strikes a pose. *'Heroic Soldier - 'Duke holds his pistol in the air as he strikes a heroic pose. Losing Screen *If Using '''Bang Bang - '''Duke shoots the camera. *If Using '''Gunfighter - '''Duke throws his pistols to the ground. *If Using '''Bodybuilder - '''Duke is seen embracing the corpse of Miso Honey (The Cat Girl), shaking his head in sorrow. He then sheds a small tear. *If Using '''Heroic Soldier - '''Duke holds the corpse of General Graves in his arms and shouts "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Results Screen *'Win - 'Duke has his arms folded as he smokes his cigar. *'Lose - '''Duke has his back turned to the camera. Costumes TBA Minions *Dylan - Reach Rank 8 with Duke Nukem *General Graves - DLC Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Duke Nukem Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Playable Characters